Sweet Paradox
by skipster-chic
Summary: I wish to cure the sadness in you, he said to her in the forest. When hurt once again, Kagome finds comfort from an unexpected source.


A/N: Hello, this is my first IY fic so yeah. It's mainly about sess/kag so don't get mad about it.

* * *

Kagome lifted herself up onto the edge of the well and looked at the setting sun. For some reason the sun and the moon were bigger and more beautiful in the Sengoku Jidai then back home. She was expecting to see a certain kitsune and dog demon, but no one was in sight. She shrugged it off. Perhaps she was back earlier than Inuyasha expected. After winning her battle with her large, yellow backpack she made her way towards Kaede's village.

"Hello? Inuyasha? Sango? Miroku? Kaede?" Kagome called out as she entered Kaede's hut. No one was there.

Kagome walked out of the hut and bumped into a very frantic Shippo.

"Kagome! You're here!" he said panting.

"Where is everyone?" she said while hugging the little kitsune.

"That's what I was supposed to tell you! In case you were back. Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku are fighting demons that attacked some people in the village and they think that one of them might have a shikon shard but they can't tell."

"Where's Kaede?"

"Picking herbs for a wounded townsmen. C'mon Kagome they need you!" Kagome liked the sound of those last three words. She was a person who needed to be needed and took pleasure from it. She was a kind soul who loved to help others.

"You have to tell them if the demons have a shikon shard or not!" Now that was the part that she didn't like. She had feelings for Inuyasha and what hurt her was the fact that she was only a shadow to him. A mere shell of Kikyo. It hurt her, but she knew it was the truth. She knew that the only reason that she was of any worth to him was because she could sense shikon shards. Other than that she was a helpless girl who couldn't defend herself in battle. She didn't care what he thought of her. She just wanted to be around him, to be near him. She was hopeless.

"Where are they?" she said picking up Shippo and waiting for him to lead her to the rest of the gang.

"Down in the valley! Hurry Kagome!"

"Kagome!" Sango said while in the middle of throwing her hiraikotsu at one of the demons.

"Well it's about time!" Inuyasha yelled as he used the wind scar.

"Do any of these demons got a shard or what?"

"That one," Kagome said pointing to the biggest one, "but it's tainted."

"Well then purify it!" Inuyasha said impatiently.

Kagome nodded and pulled an arrow out of her quiver. She released and the demon shrieked out. Unknown to the those involved in the battle, an outside party was watching. Right when Kagome released her arrow a mark on her forehead began to lightly glow. No one noticed except for the outside party.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

"Inuyasha's wench is the miko?" he said to himself as he watched Kagome intently. He noticed the way that her eyes held such sadness and he pitied her. Inuyasha didn't deserve to have the miko of ages.

"Master, what does Inuyasha's woman have to do with us?" his annoying servant asked.

"Many years ago a prophecy was foretold among the inu-youkai. The prophecy stated that in 200 years a miko not of our time would appear. A very powerful miko, the miko of ages, who would fall in love with an inu-youkai, hanyou or otherwise, and their pups would be the most powerful force in the world has ever known. The mysterious miko." he said not taking his eyes off of her.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

The demon disintegrated and Inuyasha ran to go and grab the shard.

"What took you so long?" he said, handing her the shard.

"I had a test."

"What's a test?" Shippo asked.

"It's something that you have in school."

"School?"

"That's where you learn things and they give you a test to make sure that you've learned them."

"Oh." Shippo said even though it was apparent that he had no clue what she was talking about.

"That demon came from a group of mizaki youkai and I think that the rest of the flock might have some more shards so we're leaving tomorrow at dawn." Inuyasha said walking past Kagome.

"Inuyasha isn't that a bit early? I mean Kagome just got here." Miroku said.

"The more reason to get to work." Inuyasha said walking back to the village.

"He's been a grouch since you last left." Sango said walking beside Kagome.

"He's always a grouch." Kagome said.

"I heard that!" Inuyasha said from ahead of them.

"I brought back something for you Sango.," Kagome said, "it's in Kaede's hut."

"Kagome, you didn't have to-" Sango faltered in mid-sentence as she saw the gift that kagome had brought for her. It was the most beautiful kimono that she'd ever seen. It was black with red embroidery and pink lotus stitched into the overlay and binding.

"Where did you..." Sango said trailing off.

"That's what I was working on while I was home. That was my test, for my sewing class. Do you like it?"

"Of course! It's beautiful." she said running her hand over the smooth fabric.

"You should wear it tonight at dinner." Kagome said with hidden intentions. She had been trying to fix up Sango and Miroku for months now and maybe this would help.

Sango nodded and went behind the curtain in Kaede's hut to change.

"Kagome, can you fasten the binding for me?"

"Mmm hmm." Kagome said getting up and walking over to Sango.

"Do I look ok?"

"You look beautiful," Kagome said sincerely "but one things missing. I'll be right back."

Kagome went down to the riverbank and picked a single pink lotus.

"Come here." she said to Sango as she entered Kaede's hut.

She let down Sango's hair and pulled only the top half of if up and back into a bun. She placed the lotus on the side of the bun.

"There, all done." Kagome said turning her friend around to reveal tears.

"What's the matter?"

"I've never had a friend like you Kagome."

"Sango..." Kagome said trailing off.

"The food is ready." Kaede said peeking her head into the hut.

Kagome and Sango stood up and went to the dining hall.

"This stew is excellent Lady Kaede." Miroku said smiling and looking up to see Kagome walk in.

"Kagome!" Miroku said greeting her. She was followed closely by Sango.

"Sango..." he said looking at her in awe.

"What?"

"You look..." he said struggling to find a word to describe her and failing.

Kagome sat by Shippo and Sango sat next to Miroku upon his request. To everybody's surprise Miroku didn't have even one perverted moment through the entirety of dinner.

"So where's Inuyasha?"

"He took off into the forest. He said that he needed to go and meet with somebody." as Miroku said that Kagome's heart dropped."

"Probably Totousai." he added bringing her spirits back up.

"The meal was delicious Kaede." Kagome said thanking the aged priestess and receiving a nod from Kaede.

"Well I'll be off to sleep." Kaede announced excusing herself

"Come on Shippo it's your bedtime too." Kagome said looking down at him with a smile.

"Awww... Kagome c'mon just a little bit longer?" the kitsune pleaded.

"I have a story to tell you." Kagome said looking at Sango and Miroku, who were having a conversation.

"I love stories lets go!"

"Are you going to bed Kagome?"

Kagome nodded and whisked Shippo away, hoping to give the potential lovers some alone time.

During the middle of the story Shippo had fallen asleep and Kagome tucked him in with her. She closed her eyes and attempted to fall asleep.

She there for what seemed like hours and still Inuyasha was not back yet. She began to worry. Maybe she could just go and see if he was in the clearing. She decided to go and see. If he wasn't there then she would go back to the hut and back to sleep.

Kagome grabbed her quiver of arrows and ventured into the forest towards the clearing.

She was trying to be as quiet as she could, even though it wouldn't matter with the rushing river nearby. She saw a bit of silver hair in the moonlight and began to walk towards the owner of it. She saw him from behind and he appeared to be alone.

'Inuyasha.' she was about to call out, but silenced herself when she saw a ghostly pale hand creep up to his shoulder.

"Inuyasha..." Kikyo said trailing off.

"Kikyo I'll never let anything happen to you. I'll always protect you. No matter what, forever." he said lowering his head to her shoulder.

A single tear slid down Kagome's cheek and she knew that Kikyo saw her there standing in the shadows, but she didn't care. Kagome analyzed the situation and decided to do what she was best at.

So she ran until her legs became sore and stiff. When she'd finally stopped she had no idea where she was. Maybe because of the darkness. She decided that as long as she had her arrows that she could last until the morning when she would find her way back to the village.

She stood with her back to a tree and just let the tears roll freely.

"Inuyasha! Why do you have to be so stupid and so fickle!" she said as she let herself slide down to the trunk of the tree.

"Such sadness." someone off in the distance noted.

"I hate you Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed into the night while beating on the cold earth.

"Such anger." he noted once more.

He decided that he had watched her for long enough and he knew that she was the miko of the ages.

"Explain to me woman," he said coming out of the shadows and surprising Kagome, "why do you follow the insolent hanyou if he makes you feel like this."

"What do you want?" she said standing up, her face full of anger and it changed to fear once she seen whom she was talking to, "Sesshomaru."

"Answer me priestess."

"If you're gunna kill me or whatever then please do it now and don't drag it out."

"Kill you? No miko, I wish to help you."

"_You_? How could _you_ help me? And more important why."

"I wish to cure the sadness in you." he said.

"I don't need your help." Kagome said suddenly feeling lightheaded and then everything went black.

* * *

A/N: what did you think? REVIEW! 


End file.
